Molly Hooper
}} Molly Hooper is a recurring character in Sherlock (2011). She works as a morgue attendant at St Bartholomew's Hospital in London. She has a crush on Sherlock Holmes, which he is seemingly unaware of until the second season; by the end of The Reichenbach Fall, this seems to have died down somewhat into a more platonic affection. Nonetheless, he often takes advantage of Molly's affectionate personality in order to get acess to bodies and other things through flirting with her. Molly is socially awkward but dedicated to helping Sherlock, and like Watson and Sherlock, she has her own tie-in blog. Season 1 'A Study In Pink' In "A Study In Pink" she asks Sherlock if he would join her for coffee which he then interprets as her simply offering him a cup. She shrugs off this blow although she is obviously hurt by his lack of interest in her. 'The Blind Banker' In "The Blind Banker" Sherlock flirts with her by complementing her hair in order to gain access to two bodies in the morgue. This suggests he has some knowledge of her infatuation with him. 'The Great Game' In "The Great Game," she is dating a man, Jim, who is eventually revealed to be Moriarty. She is visibly upset when Sherlock deduces that "Jim" is homosexual (in actuality a ruse by Moriarty). Series 2 'A Scandal in Belgravia ' See: A Scandal in Belgravia Molly appears at the Christmas party at 221B Baker Street, dressed up nicely in a figure-hugging dress. Sherlock embarasses her by deducing that she has a present for a boyfriend whom she is wildly in love with and will later meet that night, comparing the colour of her lipstick to the colour of the wrapping paper. It turns out, of course, that the present is for him. Molly becomes visibly angry and upset, but Sherlock apologises sincerely and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Molly later turns up at Bart's to analyse what is believed to be Irene Adler's corpse. She is clearly troubled by the fact that Sherlock is able to identify the naked body from "not her face". Later she helps Sherlock analyse Adler's camera phone, which is loaded with explosives. 'The Reichenbach Fall' See: The Reichenbach Fall Molly is on her way to a lunch date when Sherlock and John barge into Barts; Sherlock waves two packets of Quavers at her and says he's taking her to lunch, and she reluctantly helps analyse the linseed oil discovered at the kidnapping scene. Here, in a mostly one sided conversation, she attempts to speak to Sherlock about her father, who she believes was similiar to him, stating that when her father knew he was going to die, he was only sad when he thought no-one could see him, and that Sherlock acts the the same when John isn't looking. When Sherlock states that she ''can see him, she says simply that she doesn't count and offers her help if he needs it. Later, after being discredited, Sherlock comes to her and tells her that she does count, that she has always counted, and that he has always trusted her, finally accepting her offer of help. It is likely that she assisted Sherlock in faking his own death. Relationships 'Sherlock Holmes' Molly and Sherlock have a conflicting relationship. In the series debut, she has a blatant, schoolgirl-like crush on him, yet he makes no reaction to her advances. She cares for him deeply, and it hurts her in knowing that she is denied in her efforts to get close to him. Shelock seems to know she has feelings for him, yet remains cold whenever she attempts to further their relationship. Sherlock seems content with remaining friends - he cares for her deeply, as revealed in the Reichenbach Fall, but in a platonic context. As the the series advances, her romantic affections for him become muted, if still lingering ever-so-slightly between the two. As their friendship progresses, romantic hints digress, although he does respond to her at times: telling her to change her hair back to the way it was, or telling her lipstick is an improvement. At the current point in the series, they are very close and see each other as one of the constants of life, although Jim Moriarty spared her life when targeting Sherlock's friends. 'John Watson' Molly and John don't interact much, and when Sherlock is around she sometimes neglects to remember his name. Despite this, their personalities are somewhat similar: although not nearly as socially awkward as she is, Watson bumbles about at times and is frequently startled by Sherlock's antics, although he goes along with them anyway. They are both portrayed as very lonely people until Sherlock enters their lives. As Molly is likely to have aided Sherlock in his 'death', she may communicate with John more often in future episodes. 'Jim Moriarty Molly and Moriarty dated during The Great Game. She describes their meeting as an 'office romance', although Moriarty was posing as an IT worker at the time. He did this to get close to her and, through doing so, meet Sherlock Holmes. She is furious when Sherlock says Jim's gay, although she seems a lot more angry at Sherlock for doing saying so as opposed to Jim. They broke up some time afterwards. Moriarty then meets Sherlock and Watson, mocking him for falling for his act. She was not told until the Reichenbach Fall that he was Moriarty, and although they separated and Moriarty was taken to court for 'the crime of the century' it appears that she remained in the dark until Sherlock and John came to her, on the run. Neither of the two mention each other after The Great Game. Although their interactions are not shown on-screen, Moriarty chose to spare her life when targeting Sherlock's closest friends, choosing to kill Lestrade rather than Molly. Irene Adler Molly and Irene have never met, although Molly barely contains her jealousy when Sherlock mentions her (and x-rays her possessions). She comes to the conclusion that Irene is Sherlock's girlfriend, and he neither confirms nor denies the allegations. Trivia * Molly has a cat called Toby. Category:Characters Category:Main Cast